


Nosotros

by MaryElric



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, zelink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryElric/pseuds/MaryElric
Summary: One-shots relacionados a como Zelda y Link se sienten respecto al otro durante acontecimientos importantes de cada juego. (Tambien esta publicada en mi otra cuenta HyruleKnigth en FF.net)
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Ocarina of Time

### Ocarina of Time

El gran árbol Deku le dijo que saliera del bosque para buscar la ayuda de la princesa Zelda, y él, el Niño hada o link el cual era su verdadero nombre logró burlar toda la guardia real y llegar hasta la ventana donde una niña rubia observaba a través de ella con ojos preocupados. Cuando entro al jardín, la niña se giró sorprendida. Sentía como si ya la conociera y... algo más, pero al ser un niño no supo darle un nombre. La miro con curiosidad y se preguntó si la pequeña soberana de Hyrule se sentía igual que él.  
  
Cuando se acercó y trato de hablarle, Navi se adelantó y le explico toda la situación. Ella pareció pensárselo un poco y pregunto -¿Puedo contarles un secreto?- de nuevo Navi lo interrumpió  
  
-A este paso la princesa pensara que soy mudo.- pensó el chico algo molesto.  
  
-La verdad creo que ya te había visto antes.-  
  
El joven paso de estar susurrando cosas, ignorando a su alrededor, a ponerle su completa atención -¡Si¡.- Dijo emocionada, parecía como si lo hubiese estado esperando. -Te vi en un sueño recurrente donde lograbas derrotar al hombre que se encuentra hablando con mi padre en este momento…-  
  
Después de una larga explicación de lo que necesitaba para “eliminar el mal” y de encomendarle a el pequeño héroe del tiempo, como sería conocido después, salvar el reino, este se sintió algo decepcionado, Zelda no parecía sentirse igual que él, aun así, continuo con su deber sin protestar, haciendo gala de la valentía por la cual fue elegido. Quizás eso que sintió no significaría nada…  
  
Pero unos 7 años después y durante su batalla final contra el rey de las Gerudo descubrió que quizás se equivocaba.  
  
Mientras peleaba con la bestia demoniaca en la que se había convertido su enemigo no pudo usar la espada maestra, lo cual era prácticamente una derrota asegurada, así que le dio una última mirada a la chica que lo había acompañado la mitad de su viaje anónimamente y al verla casi a punto de llorar, Link tomo toda la valentía que tenía y se dispuso a pelear con Ganondorf. El héroe del tiempo no poseía la Trifuerza del valor por nada y no dejaría que ese monstruo se acercara a Zelda ni un paso. Porque él la protegería de todo aunque su vida se fuera en ello, porque ella lo cuido durante su viaje haciéndose pasar por Sheik y se habían vuelto amigos, pero no de la misma forma en que lo eran él y Saria.  
  
Porque si podía mirarla a los ojos una vez más el sabría que todo estará bien.  
  



	2. Twiligth Princess

### Twiligth Princess

Cuando la conoció, Link sintió un gran respeto hacia la soberana de Hyrule. La forma en cómo se sacrificaba por su pueblo era impresionante.

En su forma de lobo, el héroe se encontraba frente a la princesa y esta le explicaba tranquilamente lo que paso con su reino. Se sentía un poco sorprendido, siempre pensó que las princesas eran frívolas y caprichosas, y aunque la joven mujer no era muy cálida, si era muy respetuosa hacia él.

Cuando termino de hablar y se quitó la capucha, Link miro directo a los ojos de Zelda, una vez Rusl le dijo que los ojos son la ventana al alma y el lobo quería ver que tan ciertas eran las palabras de la soberana. Pero cuando los vio se sintió… raro. En realidad, Link no sabía que estaba esperando encontrar, pero no lo encontró. En ellos pudo ver una profunda sabiduría y madures para alguien tan joven, sin embargo, también había un toque de tristeza, pero no ese “algo” que quería ver en ellos.

Link y Midna tenían que irse, los guardias estaban realizando su ronda y no había caso en provocar problemas ahora, así que dejo de analizar a la joven. Ella era una princesa y le debía respeto; no tenía ningún derecho a tratar de juzgarla y dejo de observarla para emprender su huida. Pero… ¿Por qué tenía la pequeña necesidad de quitar esa tristeza de los hermosos… Es decir, de la mirada azul de la princesa Zelda?

…..  
El héroe del crepúsculo se encontraba en una encrucijada, creía que después de esa batalla acabaría con Ganondorf pero al parecer no fue así.

Midna se había ido, se había sacrificado; y él estaba solo, no sabía qué hacer y desde que la pequeña princesa del crepúsculo casi muere a su lado por primera vez, nunca había estado tan angustiado.

Entonces, en medio de su batalla interna ideando y deshaciendo planes, se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura ¿Eso era lo que busco la primera vez que los vio? La princesa Zelda se acercó lentamente a él y el rubio se arrodilló ante ella porque aun siendo el fin del mundo, bueno… ella era una princesa. La chica dejo escuchar su dulce risa (al parecer tenía más esperanza que la primera vez que hablaron) mientras le pedía que se levantara y le extendió una mano, no como princesa o una líder si no como una amiga. Por un momento la duda lo invadió, no sabía si era el momento de empezar a fraternizar cuando la vida de ambos y del reino entero corría tanto peligro. Aun así confió en ella y la tomo. Cuando lo hizo se sintió tranquilo y seguro, la sensación le era familiar, casi como regresar a un hogar que nunca supo que dejo, y repentinamente entendió muchas cosas.

Si, quizás ahora ellos no eran tan cercanos, pero el siempre querría verla feliz, como cuando la primera vez que la vio. Y no, no se refería a cuando la conoció en aquella habitación desecha del castillo de Hyrule…

Y que no dejaría que nada le pasara, aunque su vida, su espíritu y todo su ser se fueran en ello, como siempre lo había hecho.


	3. Skyward Sword

### Skyward Sword

Siempre fueron mejores amigos, desde niños , Zelda siempre lo cuidaba y Link la hacía reír. Estar juntos era algo natural para ellos.  
  
Por eso cuando ella le sugirió ir a dar un paseo en el cielo para celebrar que había ganado el torneo le pareció buena idea. Aun así, su amiga parecía inquieta, como si quisiera decir algo; lo cual era raro ya que Zelda nunca callaba su opinión. Esa era una de las razones por las cual confiaba tanto en ella.  
  
-Link, yo…- Y dejo de hablar, como si lo que sea que dirá después fuera el tesoro más preciado que tiene y necesitase valor para dejarlo ir. -Tengo algo importante que decirte.- Link la miro y le sonrió de forma cálida, entregándole toda su atención porque para él, cualquier cosa que Zelda tenga que decirle es muy importante, pero sobre todo porque esta vez parece ser muy importante para ella.  
  
-Yo...- De repente el sonido de su voz fue silenciado en un segundo. Un tornado se apareció en el cielo y se llevó a la chica del neburi azul. Link solo pudo gritar su nombre mientras trataba de alcanzarla, sin embargo Zelda ya había desaparecido.  
  
Cuando despertó, Link entro un “poco” en pánico, supuso que esos sueños raros con la chica azul no eran nada. Pero ahora su mejor amiga, la persona en quien más confía no estaba para darle su apoyo.  
  
Así que pensó durante dos segundos que hacer, y no fue sorpresa cuándo se dio cuenta que no le importo que es lo que tendría que hacer o a donde tuviera que ir, él la encontraría porque era natural que estuvieran juntos, porque desde niños Link no podía concebir su vida sin ella, porque ella era...  
  
Si, era la persona más importante para él y nunca pudo expresárselo correctamente. La única opción era encontrarla y decirlo con palabras, decirle que la… No, no lo diría hasta que estuviera con Zelda, hasta poder ver la expresión en su cara y escuchar su risa y tal vez corresponder sus sentimientos.  
  
Quizá la última vez que se vieron dejaron muchas cosas sin decir, pero eso ya no importaba.  
  
El futuro héroe elegido por las diosas no descansaría hasta poder volver a tomar la mano de la rencarnación humana de la diosa Hylia. No a causa de su destino, sino porque ese era su lugar en el mundo, su hogar, a donde siempre regresaría.  
  
Aun si morían, Link siempre volvería buscar a Zelda en la vida siguiente y la siguiente y las veces que fueran necesarias.  
  



	4. Zelda

### Zelda

Siempre que Link se encontrara con ella por primera vez, el chico de verde tendría esa misma "epifanía" que tuvo cuando Zelda fue llevada lejos de su lado por primera vez; sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces este no sabría interpretarla completamente, no importando su edad, ya que él siempre había sido algo denso para estas cosas. Aun así, Link sentirá la necesidad de estar con ella y protegerla, aunque en realidad nunca seria por que la considera débil.  
  
No obstante, después de pasar la guerra y que todo acabe Link siempre le preguntara porque él siempre era el primero en darse cuenta de la conexión que comparten el héroe de Hyrule y la Soberana de este. Incluso a veces sintiéndose mal y pensando que a ella no le importa tanto.  
  
Y no. No es que a Zelda no le importe Link o que sea tonta, más bien que al poseer la Trifuerza de la sabiduría ella es una persona más analítica y siempre se pregunta por qué se sentía así cuando este chico con destino mágico y sombrero verde aparece en su vida, cambiándolo todo. Generalmente para bien, ya que siempre que se ven, Hyrule esta o está a punto de caer en desgracia y si Link estaba ahí significaba que todo saldría bien (La mayoría de las veces).  
  
Generalmente al inicio pensara que es por qué estaban destinados a pelear contra la oscuridad eternamente, o porque ella era la encarnación de la diosa Hylia y él del héroe.  
  
Pero cuando este extraño, que podría o no llamarse Link, ponía todo de si por ella y no porque fuera una princesa o algo así, sino desinteresadamente y después lograban juntar sus manos o sus miradas, se daba cuenta de que quizás era solo porque se quisieron, y se volverían a querer no importando la situación.  
  
-Porque, ¿Sabes Link?- Hablo la chica, que tal vez tuviera el cabello rubio o no, y tal vez fuera una princesa o quizá una pirata, nunca realmente importa como luciera o que fuera esta vez.  
  
-Los imperios caen y las personas mueren pero el sentimiento entre nosotros se mantendrá a través del tiempo.-  
  
El chico a su lado le dio la sonrisa más dulce y cálida que ella solo podía encontrar en él y Zelda sintió que no necesitaba nada más.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una serie de pequeños one-shots sobre como creo que se sienten Zelda y Link respecto el uno del otro, espero que les haya podido compartirles el sentimiento que tengo por esta pareja y que al menos les guste.  
> PD.  
> Decidí publicar esto aquí porque ya casi no ocupo FF.net. Lamento si no es tan bueno, lo escribí hace más de 4 años jajaja


End file.
